


Will you be my bridesmaid I mean Bride?

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Cordelia wants to marry Faith. But they're only friends. So Cordy comes up with a plan to pretend she's marrying Angel so she can ask Faith to be her bridesmaid but really proposes to her.





	1. Marry Me?

'You and Faith are friends. And you want to propose marriage to her? She doesn't seem like the marriage type Cordy,' Said Angel. 'Well, just pretend we're getting married and I'll ask her to be my bridesmaid and I'll really be proposing to her,'

'Watch her say no,' Said Angel. 'Shut up!' She said, 'C'mon let's fake it,' She dragged Angel's arm. 

They walked into the Lobby. 'So, guess what'? Said Cordy happily spinning in her pink dress with strawberries on it. 'What'?

'Me and Angel are engaged!' She yelled. 'Really? When's the wedding'? asks Faith, 'Friday,' She said, 'And Faith wanna get lunch'? She asks. 'Sure,'

 

They walked to the local coffee house. 'So, how are you Faith,' The ring in Cordy's bra felt heavy. 'Good, how are you,'

'Good. Faith, I'm not marrying Angel. I wanted to fake so I could pretend to ask you to be my bridesmaid but I want to marry you?' Cordy got down on 1 knee and said; 'Faith Lehane, will you marry me?'

 

'Yes,' Faith said, she and girl she loved would be getting married. 'When are we gonna get married?' Asks Faith. 'In a year or so,'

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordy and Faith give each other their wedding rings.

Cordelia and Faith were walking down the street eating ice cream. Cordy was now cold. And she didn't bring a jacket. Faith saw that and put hers around her future wife, 'So, Angel bought our rings?' Asks Faith, 'Yeah,'

'That's good,' They walked into Angel's penthouse and saw the rings. They grabbed them. 'I'm guessing the one with big diamond is yours?'

'Nope, it's yours,'

'Really?'

'Yeah,'

'Want to give them to each other now?' Asks Faith. 'Yeah, because I love you,' 

Cordy gave Faith a big diamond ring and Faith gave Cordy a plain band, they kissed. 'Wanna go buy our dresses?' Asks Faith. 'Yeah,' 


	3. The Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordy and Faith get their dresses.

They walked hand in hand rings shining on their fingers about to buy their dresses, 'We're using Angel's credit card,'

'But doesn't he need it for him and Spike's baby'?

'Yeah, who knew Spike would get pregnant,'

'I know,'

'Hi, welcome to Jewel's dresses how can help you'?

'Me and my future wife are looking for our wedding dresses,' Cordy said. 'Okay, what kind do you want'?

'Something, pink puffy, and princess-like,'

'I want a jumpsuit,' Said Cordy. 'Alright then,' The women told them to come back. 

'How 'bout this one Princess'? Asks Cordy picking out her jumpsuit, 'I like it,' Faith kissed her neck. 'Okay,' It was white and came with a cape that was hooded and that was veil-like. Faith had already found her dress, pink, puffy like a princess. 'we'll buy them now,' 

They wore them out of the store leaving their clothes behind. Holding hands and sharing kisses is what they did.


	4. Last Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discuss their last names.

Cordy woke up in her soon to be wife's arms. 'Hi,' She said to Faith, 'Good mourning babe,' Faith kissed her girlfriend. 'So, want to get breakfast?' Asks Faith, 'You asking me out?' Asks Cordelia. 'Yes,'

'Let's get breakfast, love,' Said Cordy slipping on some clothes since she and Faith did some things to each other. Faith put on a white t-shirt she didn't put on a bra. Cordy who was still naked walked up and lifted her shirt, and kissed her girlfriend's breasts. She sucked on them. Faith held Cordelia close. 'I love you, Cordelia,' She moaned. Cordelia went down on Faith. Faith held her girl's skull down there. Forcing Cordy to be down there. She stopped and they get ready to get food.

'So, what about last names?'

'Last names?'

'Yeah, I want to take your last Cordelia,'

'So, you want to be Mrs. Cordelia Chase,'

'Yeah, I do,' Cordy smiled. 'I can't wait to be married to you, Faith,'

'I can't wait to have kids,' Said Faith, 'What do you mean?'

'I have Baby Fever. Spike's pregnant, Angel is taking care of him. It's cute, I want you to be the mother of my child. I want to have our child,' Faith said, 'When?'

'Let's try, when we get home,'

 

****

Sweaty coming down from a high, their phone rang; It was Angel's number, 'Hello?' Faith asks, 'Spike is giving birth,' Said Angel.

 

****

 

Spike was pushing, and pushing holding Angel's hand, 'C'mon Spike you can do you this only a few more,' Said the doc, the doc grabbed Spike's penis to move it to make way for their daughter's head. 'One more,' Bam! Their little girl was out of Spike. 'Wow, we're parent's,'

'Where are you taking our child?' Yells Spike, 'NICU, she'll be there for a few days, since was born from a male,' Said the nurse, 'Spike it'll be okay,' Faith said, 'NO IT WON'T, I want my daughter in my arms I want to feed her and love her,'

'I know Honey,' Said Angel, he kissed Spike. 'Sweetheart, what are we naming her?'

'I like the name, Darla,' Said Angel, 'NO! That's a whore's name! OUR DAUGHTER WILL HAVE A SLUT NAME!' he yells, 'How 'bout Emily?' Asks Angel, 'I like it, Emily....,'

'Emma...,' Spike said, 'Whirlwind, Emily Emma Whirlwind,'

 

'I love it,' Said Faith.

 

 


	5. Wesley Questions Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Angel and Cordy fake their engagement.

'Are you really engaged?' Wesley asks. 'Would you leave Spike? I mean he's pregnant. Ready to pop,'

'Cordelia's idea, she wants to marry Faith,'

'Oh,'

'Don't Spike about this,'

'I won't,'

'Thank you, Wesley,' His phone went off; 'Sweetheart, I'm going home now, okay. I love you. I'll be home in few bye,'

'Bye, Wesley,'

Angel walked into their penthouse, 'Sweetheart I'm home,' Spike didn't hear him he was in their baby's room. He walked to him. Spike laid in the crib. 'Aren't you too old for that?'

'Huh? Oh, it was comfy,'

'I know, how 'bout we sleep in our bed,' Spike nods and Angel carries him. 'You're an Angel, Angel,'

'William, you're a doll,'

He cuddled toward Spike. 'Angel Luv, what if the baby is born dead?'

Angel kisses his doll, and they go to sleep.


End file.
